


Today Was A Fairytale (with you)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Date, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Kara wants Alex and Maggie to chaperone her first date with Lena, and Alex agrees because she's the perfect big sister.OrEliza has rules, but luckily Kara has Alex.(This follows Part 3 of the series, you might wanna check that out first.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get used to daily one-shots, I'm going back to class next week ;)
> 
> For now, though, I'm bored and on a roll. So enjoy and let me know what you thought!

Alex hasn't even made it across the lawn to her parents' front door before Kara's hugging her. She's there for their weekly Sunday lunch; Maggie usually joins them, but she pulled the short straw at work this week, so she's working today. She's bored as fuck, if Alex has to guess, because she's gotten ten texts from her girlfr- _fiancée_ \- in the five minute drive from their apartment to her childhood home.

"Hello, oh wonderful sister of mine!"

She looks down at her sister, who's smiling from ear to ear, and gives her a suspicious eyebrow raise.

"Kara, is everything okay?"

"What? Of course!"

"You seem like you want something from me."

"What- no- okay, yeah, I do."

Alex smirks, glad that she hasn't lost the ability to read her little sister like a book.

"What is it, Kar?"

"Well, I don't wanna steal your thunder with the whole engagement thing, but I kinda need to come out to Mom and Dad..."

"Don't worry about that, Kara, I called Mom yesterday morning before you woke up, so they know already. About the engagement, I mean. And you don't have to worry about coming out to them, they'll-"

"Pfft, I'm not worried about _that_ ," Kara says, rolling her eyes affectionately. "I know they'll be great, just like they were with you. You kinda paved the way there. No, I'm worried about Mom's rule."

"What rule?"

"The one where I have to have a chaperone for any and all dates before I'm fifteen. And I know either Mom or Dad would be happy to do it, but the thing is... I wanna take Lena on a _proper_ date, you know? Not one with one of my parents there. Plus, I know Dad will just embarrass me. So I was thinking... Maybe you could do it? Like, you could ask Maggie to come and it could be more like a double date than a chaperone situation?"

"Of course I'll do that, Kara. It actually sounds like fun."

"Great!" Kara gives her a grin and hugs her again. "Thing is, Mom will never ask you to do it, you know? So could you, I dunno, _volunteer_ , when she brings it up?"

"Wow, you really thought this through, huh?"

"Well, I _really_ want this date to be perfect. Please?"

Alex looks down at her lovesick sister and feels a rush of affection. She'll forever be grateful that Maggie was willing to transfer to the (kinda shitty in comparison to the NYPD) Midvale Police Department, just so she could be here for moments like this. She makes a mental note to do something nice for Maggie soon, to thank her.

"Sure, Kara. Can we go in and have lunch now? Mom really wants to see the ring-"

"Alexandra Danvers! If you don't get in here and come show me that ring _right now_ , you are not getting any dessert!"

Kara's eyes go wide as saucers at their mother's voice.

"She made your favorite, we better get in there."

***

Eliza fawns over the ring for a solid ten minutes, and Alex would be lying of she said she doesn't enjoy the attention. Her parents make her tell the whole story again, and she does, just leaving out why Kara was there. Her dad catches on to this, though, and he turns to Kara after he says grace.

"Kara, honey, why were you over at Alex's?"

Alex smiles softly at the gentle tone of her dad's voice. She'd asked her parents not to push Kara on the events of Friday night when they picked her up from Lena's on Saturday, as they all know Kara takes time to gather her thoughts before talking about something that's bothering her. But Jeremiah is also the one who knows Kara best, and he must be sensing that she's ready to talk, and just giving her the gentle nudge she needs. Kara gulps, and Alex takes her hand under the table, giving it a squeeze.

"Well, Dad, Mom, the thing is, on Friday, I, uh, well. I realized I had a crush on Lena and I maybe freaked out a little? And so I kinda, uh, ran away. To Alex's, 'cause I had to talk to her, you know? Anyway, she helped me through it, and, uh... Well, Lena's my girlfriend now. So yeah, long story short, I'm bisexual, and I really wanna take Lena on a date as soon as possible."

Eliza takes Kara's free hand across the table, giving her a proud smile, and Jeremiah places his hand on her shoulder. Kara smiles, but she's squeezing Alex's hand so hard she's pretty sure it's going to bruise.

"Well, Alex," Jeremiah says, a mischievous smirk on his face, "she was certainly more elegant about it than you, huh?"

All the tension leaves Kara's body as she starts giggling. Alex huffs playfully, grinning right back at her dad.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I paved the way for her, didn't I?" She ruffles Kara's hair affectionately, the teenager huffing and pushing her glasses back up her nose. Eliza smiles at her girls.

"Our Alex, always looking out for her baby sister," she says, taking Alex's hand in her other one, and Alex feels so _loved_  in that moment she doesn't really know what to do with it. Kara grins at her parents.

"So, you're okay with it? All of it? With... Lena?"

"Honey, you've been pretty much in love with Lena Luthor since you were six years old. We can't say we didn't see it coming." Kara punches Jeremiah's arm for that, but her smile doesn't falter.

"Yes, Kara, of course we're okay with it." Eliza gives her daughter's hand a squeeze. "Just, you know the rules. No more sleepovers, I'm afraid, and all dates will have to be chaperoned."

Kara nods solemnly, though still smiling, and then Alex can practically feel her sister's eyes boring into the side of her head.

"Actually, Mom, I was thinking, what if me and Maggie take them on their first date? Show the baby gays the way. You know I'll take good care of them, and it's less awkward than having a parent there. Plus, Maggie will absolutely love it."

"Alex, that's brilliant!" Eliza exclaims, clapping her hands together. Jeremiah frowns.

"But then who's going to embarrass Kara in front of her first girlfriend?"

"Don't worry, Dad, I'm pretty sure Maggie's got that covered."

He laughs loudly at that, and Kara suddenly looks spooked. "I hadn't thought of that. Dang it!"

Jeremiah smiles proudly at his daughters, then raises his glass.

"Anyway, I propose a toast. To my gay daughters!"

Alex blushes ( _seriously, Danvers, you've been out for eight years_.) and Kara huffs.

"Da-ad, I'm _bi_."

"Fine, sorry. To my _queer_ daughters, then."

***

Alex is waiting on the couch in her pajamas when Maggie gets home that night. Her fiancée falls into her lap dramatically, still in her uniform, and immediately nuzzles into her neck.

"Long day, babe?"

"It was just so fucking _boring_. I think all the criminals took the day off. I was stuck behind a desk all day. That is _not_ why I became a cop, Danvers."

Alex starts rubbing the knots out of Maggie's back, managing to coax her out for a quick kiss before she burrows back into her.

"Shame, babe. Why don't you go shower and change, and I'll get us some beers and order pizza and find something to watch?"

Maggie nods. "Crappy cop show, please? I wanna yell at the TV."

"Whatever you want, babe."

Maggie comes out of the bathroom half an hour later, just after the pizza arrives. Her hair's still wet and she's in a pair of boxers and a tank top, and she's looking at her phone, confused. Alex's attention is pulled from her fiancée's legs when Maggie starts talking.

"Babe, why is your dad texting me embarrassing stories from Kara's childhood?"

"Oh god, really? That man, I swear."

"What's going on?" Maggie asks as she snuggles up to Alex on the couch, accepting the beer held out to her.

"Kara came out to our parents today."

"Yeah? I take it it went well?"

"Yeah, I mean, she wasn't even really stressed. I'm a little jealous that she had it so easy. Does that make me a terrible person?"

"Alex, _no_ , of course not. You're an amazing person, and the fact that you wish your coming out was as easy as hers doesn't do anything to change that."

Maggie kisses her softly, and Alex allows herself to believe that she's allowed to be a little jealous.

"Anyway, the reason my dad's blowing up your phone; I kinda volunteered us to chaperone Kara and Lena's first date? My mom has this rule that all dates have to be chaperoned until Kara turns fifteen, and Kara asked if we could do it so it's less awkward. My dad was worried about who would get to embarrass her, so I said you would have that covered. I guess he took it more seriously than I intended."

"Okay, so let me get this straight - nope, poor choice of words, stop laughing - we get to join Little Danvers and Little Luthor on their first baby gay date?"

"Yeah."

"Like a double date?"

"Yes."

"And I have your dad's blessing to make fun of Kara all I want?"

"Apparently."

"And you volunteered us for this?"

"Yeah."

Maggie takes Alex's beer from her hand, putting both their bottles down on the coffee table before straddling Alex's lap. Alex's hands immediately go to the shorter girl's hips as Maggie's fingers find purchase in her hair.

"Damn, Danvers, I should put a ring on you."

Any witty retort Alex was about to utter is immediately forgotten when Maggie connects their lips.

Alex really doesn't mind.

***

They pick Kara up first. She's got a bunch of flowers in her hand, and looks adorable in jean shorts, a blue T-shirt that brings out her eyes, and her white high-top Converse. Her blonde hair is in a single braid over her left shoulder.

"So, uh, we're going for a picnic lunch in the park. Is that cool? I've got enough food in the basket for all of us."

"Yeah, Kara, that sounds fun, maybe just, uh, go get the basket?"

Kara blushes bright red and then face palms before heading back into the house, coming back out with a large picnic basket.

"Thanks," she says as she gets in the car. "I'm so nervous. Why am I so nervous? We hang out all the time, this shouldn't be any different. I already know she likes me, so what's the big deal?"

Alex is driving, so Maggie turns around in the front seat to try and calm Kara down.

"That's totally normal, Little Danvers, everyone feels like this before a first date. You don't even wanna know what a mess I was before my first real date with Alex, and by that point we'd already kissed. Don't worry about it too much, okay? Just enjoy being with her."

"Thanks, Maggie. And thanks again, Alex, for doing this."

"No problem, Kara," Alex says as she pulls up to the Luthor mansion. "Now go get your girl."

Kara takes a deep breath, grabs the flowers she brought, and gets out of the car. Alex watches her walk over the lawn, knock on the door, and wait nervously. Lena opens the door, wearing a cute green sundress and her hair down. A smile lights up her face at the sight of Kara, and she greets the other girl with a small kiss. Kara shyly hands over the flowers, and the two disappear inside for a second.

"Damn, this is going to be so _cute_ ," Maggie says from beside her.

"I know, right? Picnic in the park. Too fucking adorable."

The two teenagers get into the car a short while later, Lena greeting Maggie and Alex politely, and thanking them for chaperoning the date.

"I think it's really cool of you to do this for your sister, Alex. You too, Maggie. I can't imagine Lex ever doing something like this for me."

Her dejected tone breaks Alex's heart, and she smiles at the dark-haired girl in the rear-view mirror as she pulls away.

"Well, Lena, if you ever need anything, you have my number."

"Yeah, mine too," Maggie pipes up. "I'm an only child, you can be my honorary little sister."

Alex smiles over at her fiancée and intertwines their fingers. Kara shyly does the same with her girlfriend, moving a little closer to Lena, who now has a radiant smile on her face. Lena quickly glances at the front seats when Kara takes her hand, blushing.

"You know, you two have been holding hands in front of us since you were six. There's no need to be shy now. This is a _date_ , after all."

Kara grins at Maggie's words and moves so she's flush against Lena and puts an arm around her, the latter growing bold enough to place a chaste kiss on Kara's cheek, causing both of them to blush.

"Don't you just love baby gays, Alex? So much blushing."

***

"Hey, Lena, did you know Kara once jumped off a jungle gym and broke her leg because she was convinced she was Supergirl?"

"Yeah, actually," Lena says, looking adoringly down at Kara who's lying with her head in her girlfriend's lap. "I was there for it. She was coming to save me from James - I mean, Bizzaro? Was that the villain of the week? - I felt really bad about it, too. I decorated her whole cast."

Kara leans up to give her a soft kiss before lying back down. "I think I still have that cast somewhere."

Maggie pouts at the young couple from where she's sitting with her back against Alex's front, their fingers intertwined in her lap.

"You know, these embarrassing childhood stories are no fun when you were _there_ for all of them. I'm gonna have to take this up with Jeremiah."

Lena laughs, threading her fingers through Kara's hair. The blonde had long since taken out her braid, when she realized how much she likes it when her girlfriend plays with her hair.

"I'm sorry, Maggie, but we met in kindergarten when we were five. You're gonna be hard pressed to find a childhood memory I'm not a part of."

Alex tightens her arms around Maggie's waist, placing a line of soft kisses on her neck. "It's okay, babe, you tried. We're just no match for the Superfriends, here."

Kara groans. "Oh, please don't call us that. Why were we so silly, Lena? Why didn't anyone stop us?"

"I don't know. Why did we even call ourselves that? It was your idea, right?"

"Yeah. It literally just came from the fact that I thought we were super good friends. There wasn't anything special about it, I don't know why I thought it had to be a secret."

"Well, I mean, you're all still friends," Alex mentions from her position behind Maggie. "So I guess you could say you really are _Superfriends_."

"Okay!" Kara says, sitting up, but immediately lacing her fingers with Lena's. "Who's ready for dessert? I got donuts!"

***

"Y'know, Alex, today was kinda perfect."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Maggie says as they watch Kara and Lena walk across the Luthors' lawn hand in hand. The two girls share a short kiss and a long hug before Lena heads inside, and Kara stares after her dreamily for a while. "Damn, your sister's in love, huh?"

Alex smiles. "Yeah, yeah she is."

Kara gets back into the car, dreamy smile still on her face. She's silent for the drive home, just staring off into space. Alex helps her carry the basket back into their house when they get there while Maggie goes to greet her future in-laws, since they haven't seen her since the engagement.

"Hey, Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. Today was perfect."

"Anytime, Kara. I love you."

"I love you too, Alex. And Maggie. I'm so excited for you two to get married."

"Yeah, me too."

Alex knows she's matching her sister's goofy smile, but in this moment, she really couldn't care less. Kara's happy, Lena's happy, Maggie's happy, and that means Alex is happy.

After accepting an offer of dinner the following night, Alex and Maggie head home. They're barely through the door before Maggie has Alex pinned to the wall, kissing her deeply. Alex looks at her questioningly, and Maggie shrugs.

"I didn't get to kiss you properly all day. Our dates usually involve more tongue."

Alex giggles, but pulls Maggie closer by her hips to kiss her again. Properly.

"Hey, Alex," Maggie says softly when they pull back after a few minutes. "Guess what?"

"What?" Alex, too dazed by all the kissing, replies.

"We're getting married," Maggie says, playing with the ring on Alex's finger where her hand is pressed to Maggie's abs.

Alex kisses her again, picking her up to carry her to the bedroom.

"You bet your ass we are."

***

"Hey, Mags?" Alex whispers, hours later, when they're cuddled up in bed.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I can't wait 'till I can call you my wife."

"Yeah? Well, good, 'cause I can't wait to _be_ your wife."

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I wanna go on a picnic date so badly :(
> 
> Comment your thoughts, they inspire me :)
> 
> I'm @bi-genius on Tumblr, come talk to me!


End file.
